


Twinkle Twinkle

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: #SHDL, Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku datang bukan untukmu. Dasar kepo. Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi ditolak. Sial. SasuHina. [Fairytale, Cinderella] #SHDL 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Twinkle

Twinkle Twinkle © Eternal Dream Chowz

[Twinkle Twinkle OST. Naruto SD]

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Out of Characters, Alternate Universe, Typo(s)

.

.

SHDL 2015

[Fairytale, Cinderella]

.

.

"Hinata! Cuci bajuku!"

"B-baik!"

Sepasang kaki berlapis sandal biru berlarian kesana-kemari membawa benda-benda yang berbeda setiap ia melewati lorong pembatas dari ruang tamu menuju bagian dapur. Rambut indigo yang digulung tinggi di atas kepala terus menerus menunjukkan gejala akan terurai begitu saja kalau si pemilik terus bergerak cepat.

"Dasar siput, di mana kau letakkan gaun indahku?!"

"Gaun itu ada di l-lemarimu."

"Dasar, bekerjalah yang ulet!"

Hinata menundukkan kepala sambil membawa sekeranjang pakaian kotor. Ibu tirinya, Tsunade, mengawasi setiap pergerakannya di rumah peninggalan ayahnya. Hinata tak pernah mengeluh. Walau nasibnya bisa dikatakan sangat buruk. Ia tak lagi menyandang predikat sebagai putri Hyuuga setelah kepergian ayahnya karena dipanggil Tuhan, Hinata malah memegang jabatan tak lebih dari seorang pembantu. Segala pekerjaan rumah mesti ia kerjakan seharian. Tak boleh istirahat atau bermalas-malasan, Hinata sudah paham benar apa perannya di rumahnya sendiri.

Kini ia tengah membawa cuciannya ke sungai, mencuci setumpuk pakaian yang sengaja dibiarkan menumpuk—oleh saudara dan ibu tirinya tentunya— agar tugasnya lebih berat. Hinata hapal benar kedua kakaknya tidak menyukainya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Untungnya, siang ini mereka berencana pergi ke toko pakaian dan makan siang di luar, setidaknya pekerjaan Hinata tak akan terlalu berat.

"Hinata, kau mencuci sebanyak ini?"

Hinata mendongak. Ia mendapati sepasang iris hazel menatapnya iba. Tenten nama gadis itu. Gadis yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tenten adalah seorang pelayan di rumah makan asing. Setidaknya kehidupan Tenten lebih baik dari Hinata meskipun mereka sama-sama dikategorikan sebagai pembantu. Mereka cukup akrab karena seringkali mereka bertemu di pasar atau sungai untuk melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "A-aku tak boleh pulang sebelum ini selesai."

"Mau kubantu?"

Hinata menatap temannya dengan senyum hangat, "Cucian yang kau bawa j-juga perlu diselesaikan, Tenten."

Gadis berambut cepol mendengus pelan, apa yang dikatakan temannya juga tidak salah. Ia memiliki tugasnya sendiri. "Maaf, Hinata."

"Um, d-douita."

"Hinata, apa kau tahu kalau hari Minggu nanti akan diadakan pesta besar di istana?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku baru dengar."

Dalam hati Hinata paham, akhir-akhir ini kedua kakaknya dan ibunya begitu sibuk keluar rumah dan mengunjungi penjahit ternama di kota. Membeli banyak gaun baru dan perhiasan mahal seperti salah satu agenda mereka siang ini. Dan Hinata hanya bisa melihat saja tanpa berkomentar banyak. Lagipula Hinata pasti tidak boleh ikut. Dan jangan harap mereka akan membelikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Kami akan datang ke sana untuk menghabiskan waktu, lumayan juga, bisa makan gratis. Apalagi kepala koki kami, Chouji-san, akan sangat senang untuk datang mencicipi makanan mahal," jelas Tenten sambil tertawa geli.

Hinata terkikik pelan lalu melanjutkan cuciannya. "M-memangnya siapa saja boleh datang?"

Tenten mengerlingkan mata, "Tentu saja! Ara, Hinata, kau ingin melihat pangeran ya?"

"E-eto …"

Tenten tertawa lepas, reksi temannya sungguh lucu, wajah memerah sambil mengaitkan jemari di depan dada, "Kebetulan, katanya Pangeran sedang mencari jodoh! Makanya semua orang diundang datang. Kau harus ikut, Hinata!"

Berpikir sebentar, Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. Tak lama setelah percakapan itu, Tenten pamit sambil membawa cuciannya yang lebih sedikit dari Hinata. Hinata mengiyakan sambil tertawa pelan saat Tenten kembali mengejeknya tentang pangeran.

Hinata tampak berpikir, senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya, "P-pesta di istana ya?" gumamnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Hinata menjemur seluruh pakaian yang telah ia cuci di bagian belakang rumah. Ibu dan kakaknya belum kembali. Segera saja ia menyambar sepotong roti dan segelas susu yang ia bawa ke kamar mungilnya di lantai atas. Ia memakan habis semuanya cepat-cepat. Ia duduk di lantai dekat tempat tidur dan mengintip ke bawah kolong. Tangan mungil meraba di antara debu yang mengepul di bawah sana. Jujur saja, kamar Hinata ada di gudang rumah, apa boleh buat. Ini lebih baik daripada tidur di dapur yang dingin. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam berlapis debu dikeluarkan, Hinata mengelap bagian atasnya dengan tangan, mengabaikan tangannya yang kini berlapis debu tebal. Ia membuka penutupnya. Senyumnya mengembang.

Berlari-lari kecil, Hinata membawa kotak tadi menuju rumah kenalannya, Bibi Mei, seorang penjahit yang tokonya ada di ujung desa. Hinata bersenandung pelan saat berjalan menuju tempat itu. Saat pintu depan berhiaskan lonceng mungil telah terlihat, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Pintu itu dibuka ringan, isinya tidak banyak berubah, etalase dihiasi pakaian terbaru, sebuah rak berisi bakal kain dan benang ada di sudut ruangan bersisian dengan meja yang ditumpangi mesin jahit. Lalu ada Bibi Mei yang tersenyum padanya di meja kasir yang ada di sebelah kiri pintu. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu menyosongnya di pintu depan.

"Hinata, ada apa?"

"Bibi, bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Apa pun yang kubisa, Nak."

"Bisakah Bibi memperbaiki ini?"

Mei tersenyum, gaun pernikahan sahabatnya dulu kini ada di pelukan Hinata. "Tentu. Tapi untuk apa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar, Hinata tersenyum sembari menjawab, "M-mungkin aku bisa datang ke istana hari Minggu nanti."

Mei mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil gaun berwarna putih kebiruan itu dari tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju mesin jahit miliknya. Menyindir sedikit, Mei tersenyum geli, "Ingin menemui pangeran ya?"

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan, "Ya, pangeranku."

.

.

.

Hinata kembali sesudah gaunnya dijahit ulang. Ibu dan kakaknya belum juga kembali, Hinata bisa bernapas lega. Segera ia sembunyikan lagi gaun almarhumah ibunya. Hinata kembali membongkar beberapa kotak yang lain dan menemukan selendang dan topeng putih yang cocok dengan gaun tadi. Sayang hanya ada satu lagi yang kurang, Hinata tak memiliki alas kaki yang lebih bagus dari sandal murahan yang dipakainya saat ini.

"Hinata, di mana kau?!"

Hinata berlari menuruni tangga saat mendengar teriakan ibunya. Di depan pintu, ketiganya tengah melepas sepatu. Hinata menatap banyaknya belanjaan yang mereka bawa hari ini.

"Cepat bereskan belanjaan kami, Hinata! Jangan hanya melihat saja!"

Seorang kakaknya yang lain ikut menyeringai, "Dan jangan berharap kami membelikanmu sesuatu. Hahaha."

Aneh. Hinata yang biasa akan menunduk malu malah tersenyum lembut dan menuruti permintaan keluarganya itu.

"Baiklah."

Rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Tapi ketiganya terlalu dungu untuk menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Rasa-rasanya seisi desa menjadi sangat sibuk. Terutama keluarga-keluarga yang memiliki anak gadis, mereka sudah sibuk pergi ke salon dan toko pakaian, berburu item dan pakaian yang mahal dan indah.

Hinata sendiri tengah berbincang dengan Tenten selepas berbelanja dari pasar.

"Jadi apakah kau akan ikut, Hinata? Kau bisa ikut kami kalau kau mau."

Menggeleng, Hinata menjawab, "Aku tidak diizinkan pergi, Tenten. Saat aku bertanya pada Ibu, aku langsng dibentak dan jawabannya tetap tidak."

Tenten mengerucutkan bibir, "Astaga, apa-apaan keluargamu itu! Menyebalkan!"

Tapi satu yang membuat Tenten menghentikan gelora amarahnya adalah senyum yang dikumandangkan Hinata di tengah rasa sedihnya dilarang ikut—seharusnya sih.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum, Hinata? Err, itu agak menyeramkan."

Hinata menoleh, "Ee, benarkah?"

Entah kenapa, seperti ada sinyal telepati, Tenten perlahan ikut tergelak, "Ara, ara, ternyata Hinata-ku yang manis mulai menyusun rencana ya?"

Tertawa bersama di keramaian jalan, Hinata menyetujui ucapan temannya, ia punya rencana yang mengagumkan di balik semua hal ini. Sebuah pertemuan yang disusun serapi dan secerdik mungkin.

"Jaa, Hinata! Semoga sukses dengan pangeran!" bisik Tenten dengan nada geli.

Tenten pamit setelah buru-buru kembali ke tempat kerjanya karena teman-temannya mulai mencarinya untuk bergegas kembali dan bersiap-siap.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Tertawa pelan karena seluruh orang yang tahu niatnya berpikir ia akan menemui pangeran di istana. Padahal itu bukanlah hal yang utama. Pangeran bukanlah hal yang menarik atensinya. Impian muluk-muluk malah kalau dirinya akan dilirik, mustahil. Ada hal yang lain … yang lebih penting. Sesuatu yang lebih Hinata ingin temukan di sana.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela napas saat ketiga anggota keluarganya telah berangkat ke pesta dengan kereta kuda sewaan tepat pukul sembilan. Ketiganya tampil menarik, eksentrik maksudnya. Di mata Hinata malah terkesan menor.

Tak ambil pusing, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kakinya berderap menaiki tangga. Memasuki kamar dan mengobrak-abrik isi kolong tempat tidur. Gaun ibunya selesai dijahit dan diubah menjadi lebih manis. Perpotongan gaun yang panjangnya melibihi tinggi dan ukuran Hinata diperketat dan dipotong pendek. Tak sabar, Hinata segera melepas pakaian sehari-harinya dan menggantinya dengan gaun milik ibunya. Hinata memekik pelan mendapati gaun itu melekat pas di tubuhnya, dengan warna putih kebiruan yang dihiasi untaian mutiara putih di bagian leher. Gaun tanpa lengan dengan ujung gaun mencapai bagian bawah lututnya. Hinata baru kali ini memakai gaun berkesan dewasa seperti ini.

Berhenti mengagumi keindahan gaun itu, Hinata bergegas membongkar kotak lainnya dan mengambil sarung tangan dan topeng putih. Ah, Hinata ingat, sepatunya … tidak ada.

Takut-takut, Hinata mengintip ke kamar kakaknya yang kosong. Membuka lemari kakaknya, Hinata menutup mulutnya. Puluhan pasang sepatu indah dengan berbagai model membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengambil sepatu-sepatu indah itu. Layaknya gadis yang ingin kencan, Hinata memilih satu persatu lantas berkaca dan meniai apakah dirinya cocok dengan sepatu itu atau tidak.

Sayangnya, dari semua percobaannya, tidak ada yang cocok. Ia lupa kalau ukuran kaki kakaknya sungguh berbeda dengan ukurannya. Duduk dengan tatapan sendu, Hinata mengeluh pelan. "Bagaimana ini? Sudah setengah jam aku ada di sini dan tidak ada sepatu yang cocok."

Di saat Hinata mulai mengembalikan satu persatu sepatu itu, pandangannya tertumbuk pada satu titik, sebuah kotak coklat di ujung lemari. Hinata penasaran. Dengan perlahan, kotak itu ditarik dan penutupnya dibuka. Mulut Hinata terbuka, nyaris megap-megap. Ia memekik senang, sepasang sepatu cantik berwarna bening ada di hadapannya, sungguh cocok dengan gaun yang dipakainya. Hinata mencobanya dengan riang, pas!

Hinata bergegas mengembalikan kotak itu agar tidak tampak kalau telah dibuka seseorang. Cepat-cepat ia meninggalkan kamar kakaknya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Berbekal penjepit rambut pemberian ayahnya, Hinata menggulung rambutnya tinggi-tinggi dan menjepitnya. Hinata rasa, kalau ada yang melihatnya, pasti tidak ada yang sadar bahwa itu adalah dirinya. Rasanya terlalu berbeda kasta dengan Hinata yang biasa tampil sederhana dengan gaun buluknya.

Hinata, sang Upik Abu, bersiap berangkat menuju istana.

…

Hinata menumpang salah satu kereta kuda yang berniat menuju istana karena pelanggannya minta dijemput malam nanti. Beruntung sang kusir berbaik hati mau menampungnya.

Perlahan, Hinata menuruni undakan anak tangga dari kereta kuda. Jalan di sini terang benderang, dihiasi lilin besar yang disusun rapi, menghiasi sekaligus mempermudah tamu yang datang untuk menuju halaman istana yang telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang mewah dan fantastis.

Topeng putih dipakai untuk penyamaran, kebetulan yang menyenangkan, seluruh tamu memang mengenakan topeng sebagai dress code. Hinata terlalu ragu untuk berkeliling jauh-jauh. Berdiri di dekat pilar tinggi berhiaskan bunga mawar merah menjadi pilihannya. Mengamati dan mencari seseorang dengan mata mutiaranya.

Tidak sedikit pemuda yang meliriknya dari kejauhan. Hinata sadar benar. Tapi Hinata memilih mengabaikan mereka dan menatap sekeliling.

Di mana … dia?

.

.

.

"Cih."

"Berhenti mengeluh, Sasuke."

"Biarkan saja, Ibunda. Sasuke sedang PMS."

"Jaga mulutmu, Itachi."

"Nah, benar apa yang kukatakan."

Diam. Sang pangeran bungsu menatap malas pada seluruh tamu yang diundang entah dari mana saja. Sialan si Itachi yang menyarankan ayahnya mengadakan sebuah acara cari jodoh dadakan karena Sasuke tidak mau menggandeng seorang gadis muda ke pelaminan. Ya, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga besar yang telah menduduki kerajaan selama lima generasi. Keluarga Raja.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran bungsu, menggeram marah saat dirinya dipaksa mencari pasangan hidup. Perempuan? Mereka makhluk berisik, kecuali ibunya. Perempuan? Lemah, sekali lagi kecuali wanita Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak suka berdekatan dengan kaum hawa, orientasi seksualnya memang belum berubah, hanya saja Sasuke merasa belum klop dengan seluruh tawaran perjodohan yang diberikan padanya. Kalau Sasuke memang seorang yang gemar menebarkan cinta pada siapa saja, ia yakin saat ini juga istana tempat tinggalnya akan berganti label menjadi istana harem milik Uchiha Sasuke. Oke, pemikiran gila itu membuat Sasuke muak.

Mata gelapnya menatap entah ke mana saja. Mulai dari sekelompok gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar, wanita-wanita paruh baya yang sedang menatapnya seduktif, dan tamu undangan yang tengah menyantap hidangan makan malam.

"Eh, itu … !"

Sasuke mendengar suara pengawalnya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Mendapati gerak-gerik aneh pengawalnya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

Sang pengawal tersenyum kecut, "Bukan apa-apa, Pangeran."

Merasa janggal, Sasuke mendelik, "Jelaskan."

"Saya rasa saya baru saja melihat teman kecil saya."

Penasaran. Perasaan itu menggerogoti Sasuke. Dasar kepo.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu, Pangeran. Tapi saya sendiri ragu."

"…"

…

Hinata menatap jam dalam diam. Lengan jam terus bergerak dari kanan ke kiri. Hinata mewanti-wanti, dirinya mesti pulang jam dua belas malam karena ibunya akan tiba di rumah jam satu malam. Begitu yang mereka katakan tadi.

Menghela napas, Hinata merutuk. Dirinya bodoh. Datang ke sini hanya untuk mendapatkan kenihilan. Sosok yang ia cari tak ada di mana-mana. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas.

"Hei, kau."

Hinata mendongak. Apa ada yang memanggilnya?

Ada dua orang di depannya, satu berambut pantat ayam dengan gaya aristokrat—lebih tepatnya sok— dan satunya lagi berada di belakang.

Sepasang mata ungu membelalak. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Topeng yang ia pakai jatuh begitu saja. Ia tidak sadar, sesosok manusia di depannya telah terpesona dengan wajah dihiasi semburat merah. Sosok yang tengah berdiri angkuh lebih tepatnya.

Yakin benar gadis itu kagum dan jatuh hati padanya, ia tersenyum sombong. Dan lebih yakin lagi kalau dirinya akan disongsong sang gadis yang pasti bertekuk lutut padanya dalam pandangan pertama. Sama seperti gadis lainnya.

Tapi kok … gadis itu malah melewatinya?

"Kiba-kun!"

1 detik.

2 detik.

Tiga detik.

Tunggu dulu.

HAH?!

APA KATANYA TADI?!

Sasuke memasang wajah keki. Kenapa …

Kenapa malah pengawalnya yang disongsong gadis muda menyebalkan itu?

"Hinata? Kau benar-benar Hinata?"

Gadis berambut ungu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya. Kiba-kun tidak pernah ada di toko lagi. P-paman bilang kau jadi pengawal istana, makanya aku datang ke sini."

Enak saja. Pesta, pesta siapa? Yang datang malah mencari yang mana. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah kesal. Sasuke iri, sengaja berdehem, menyadarkan keduanya siapa yang jadi tua rumah.

Keduanya menatap pihak yang menginterupsi.

"A-ano, Kiba-kun, ini siapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan ekspresi yang membuat Sasuke ingin mencubit pipi gembil itu sampai bengkak—tega sekali.

Kiba nyaris tertawa, tapi ditahannya karena Sasuke melotot padanya, "H-hinata, ini Pangeran Sasuke."

Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya menatap takut-takut dari balik punggung teman kecilnya yang menjadi pengawal di istana sejak dua tahun lalu.

"A-ano …"

"Siapa namamu?"

"P-pangeran, maafkan teman saya! Dia tidak bersalah."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut sebal. "Kiba, kembali ke depan sana."

"T-tapi, Pangeran …"

"Pergi."

Kiba mengangguk pasrah setelah meminta maaf dengan isyarat pada Hinata. Kiba pergi setelah beberapa kali menengok ke belakang dan memastikan sang pangeran tidak mengamuk karena Hinata benar-benar tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau, siapa namamu?"

Takut-takut, Hinata menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk, "Hinata."

"Kau … bisa-bisanya tidak mengenaliku."

"M-maaf."

"Hn."

"Ee?" Hinata menatap tidak mengerti. Kenapa pangeran ini memakai bahasa planet yang tidak ia mengerti?

Keduanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus mendebatkan apa lagi. Hinata menunduk. Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat. Risih, Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"E-etto …"

"Apa?" Sasuke mendelik. Padahal aslinya curi-curi pandang pada si dara cantik yang membuatnya terpesona.

"B-boleh aku bicara dengan Kiba-kun sebentar lagi?"

GUBRAK!

Sasuke boleh mencakar dinding? Atau setidaknya teriak heboh tidak terima karena tidak di-notice?! Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya yang setinggi bintang di langit malam?! Astaga, apakah gadis ini buta? Pangeran setampan dirinya malah diabaikan dalam sekian detik.

Sasuke mencatat, ini rekornya ditolak—secara tidak langsung— oleh gadis yang baru menemuinya. Ini rekor dirinya tidak dikenal padahal berita-berita kebesaran tentang dirinya sudah beredar luas layaknya oksigen. Kenapa pengawalnya lebih eksis dibandingkan dirinya? Kenapa?! Di mana letak kekurangannya coba!

"Kau ini …"

Tapi Sasuke tak tahan menarik gadis itu ke lantai dansa. Hinata hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dan berusaha memakai topengnya kembali agar ia tidak tertangkap mata oleh keluarganya.

"K-kenapa membawaku ke lantai dansa?"

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi Hinata gagal paham. Ya Tuhan, kok jadi begini ya ujungnya? Hinata hanya ingin bertemu sahabat, bukan diboyong untuk dansa di tengah malam dihantui tatapan mata cemburu gadis-gadis muda yang lebih cantik darinya. Kalau dirasa-rasa, tengkuk Hinata meremang karena tatapan maut mereka.

Hinata akhirnya larut dalam tarian yang diiringi alunan musik lembut. Hanyut dalam lead Sasuke yang bisa dibilang sangat baik. Sasuke meneliti ajah gadis di depannya, gembil dengan sapuan rona merah, sungguh cantik. Ia tergugah. Apalagi gadis itu sesekali tersenyum saat Sasuke memutar tubuh gadis itu dan menariknyadalam pelukannya. Sekadar dansa namun rasanya lebih menyenangkan daripada biasanya. Ini … menyenangkan.

Jam yang berdentang keras membuat Hinata terkejut. Kedua lengan jam yang nyaris bersatu membuatnya memekik dan berhenti menari. Ia menatap jam besar yang ada di sana. Sasuke hanya memandangnya tidak mengerti. Apa ini kali pertama gadis iu mendengar suara dentang jam?

Hinata berlari tanpa bisa Sasuke hentikan. Ia mengejar dan menyeruak kumpulan gadis-gadis yang ada di depannya. Hinata memekik tertahan saat ia terjatuh pelan menabrak barikade gadis-gadis yang melawan arus untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Ah!"

"Hinata!"

Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu dirinya di sini. Apalagi kedua saudarinya mulai ikut berlari menuju Sasuke. Bergegas berdiri, Hinata kembali berlari. Ia menghilang entah ke mana, malam itu, acara berakhir buruk bagi Sasuke. Ia hanya menemukan satu sepatu bening yang dikenakan Hinata. Dan benar saja, gadis itu benar-benar lihai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kiba."

"Ya, Pangeran."

"Kau—antarkan aku pada Hyuuga Hinata."

"HAH?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

Apa yang ia sukai mutlak menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Hinata mendengus. Cucian kedua saudaranya dan ibunya begitu banyak. entah berapa lapis garmen yang mereka pakai semalam sampai ia harus mencuci sebanyak ini. Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam, merutuki pelan kedatangannya kemarin berujung sia-sia. Dan sialnya lagi, Hinata berhasil menghilangkan satu dari sepasang sepatu yang diambilnya dari lemari kakaknya. Habislah dirinya kalau ketahuan.

Untung saja mereka kelelahan dan tidak lagi memeriksa apa pun. Hinata menjemur cuciannya di taman belakang. Agak terusik saat mendengar suara berdebam atau suara orang berlarian di rumahnya. Memangnya mereka anak kecil yang sedang main kejar-kejaran, pikir Hinata sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Tapi Hinata semakin bingung saat mendengar suara riuh rendah di luar. Terlalu ramai. Cuek. Hinata malah duduk di dekat pintu belakang dan mengabaikan keributan di luar. Paling-paling para tetangga tengah bergosip ria dengan ibunya yang bermulut besar, mungkin.

"Kyaaa!"

"Astaga, mereka beruntung!"

"Benar!"

Astaga, itu yang ingin Hinata teriakkan. Kenapa berisik sekali? Hinata bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena suara jeritan centil terus beresonansi secara tidak beraturan dan membuatnya tersentak dan nyaris terjungkal berkali-kali.

Ini rumah, bukan kebun binatang tahu!

…

"Bisakah kami mencari gadis bernama Hinata," Kiba berusaha berbicara keras karena suaranya hampir teredam oleh suara jeritan kaum hawa yang mulai menyibukkan diri berdatangan ke rumah ini. Sekali ini ia setuju pada tuannya, perempuan itu berisik.

Sudah beberapa rumah yang mereka datangi, Hinata tak kunjung ditemukan. Jujur saja, Kiba tinggal di luar kota dua tahun yang lalu jadi dia tidak tahu rumah Hinata ada di mana. Tetapi dia mengenal Hinata karena gadis itu sering datang bersama ayahnya ke toko hewan milik ayahnya dan gadis itu sangat menyayangi anjing Kiba, Akamaru. Sejak itulah Kiba akrab dengan gadis muda yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Tapi Kiba juga baru sadar rasanya selelah ini mencari rumah orang yang tidak diketahui letaknya. Kenapa dulu ia tidak menanyakannya pada Hinata. Lihatlah keadaannya sekarang diperbudak jalan kaki keliling desa dan Sasuke sendiri menunggangi kuda putih. Sial.

Tsunade merangsek maju, "Apa bukan kedua anakku yang kau cari?"

Kiba memandang Sasuke yang cuek-cuke minta dibakar, "Err, mencari pemilik sepatu ini, mungkin?"

"Anak-anakku kemarilah! Lihat apakah kalian menghilangkan sepatu ini semalam?" teriak Tsunade ke dalam rumah. Kedua anak gadisnya keluar dengan senyum lebar, seakan yakin benar bahwa mereka yang dicari. Padahal jelas-jelas sepatu mereka lengkap dan Hinata baru mencucinya pagi ini.

Pekikan datang dari anak pertama, "Astaga! Ini sepatuku! Tapi dulu tidak muat denganku."

Sasuke tak acuh, tahu benar yang dijumpainya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata. Dan benar saja, seberapa kerasnya kedua gadis muda itu mencoba, kaki mereka tidak pas dengan sepatu itu. Mereka malah merutuki sepatu yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kaki mereka itu. Sungguh aneh.

Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan. Matanya membuka lebar-lebar, menatap dengan usaha keras kalau ia tidak salah lihat. Pintu terjeblak membuka, "K-kenapa berisik sekali?"

"Hinata."

Hinata menatap ke depan. Keadaannya mengerikan. Ketiga anggota keluarganya melotot seram. Kiba menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Kenapa mereka semua ada di sini?

Hinata menggangguk singkat dan berusaha menutup pintu karena merasa sebagai 'penganggu'. Jangankan Kiba, semua orang yang ada di sana menganga lebar karena menyaksikan sang pangeran turun dari punggung kudanya dan berlari menuju pintu yang bergerak cepat untuk ditutup sang gadis muda.

"H-hah?" Hinata melakukan aksi dorong mendorong dengan pintu yang di sisi luarnya Sasuke sedang berusaha agar pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"Jangan dorong, Hinata."

"E-enak saja, jangan masuk!"

"Hei, aku sudah menurunkan derajatku sampai melakukan kejadian lawak seperti ini. Cepat buka!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cih!"

Hinata terkejut dan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai saat pintu itu malah roboh akibat aksi bodoh mereka. "P-pintu!"

Sasuke yang tidak ikut jatuh malah jadi kesal, "Dasar bodoh, yang kau cemaskan malah pintu."

Hinata meringis, pemuda di depannya minta dihajar ya? Seenaknya saja merusak pintu rumahnya. Hinata hanya menatap saat Sasuke berjongkok di depannya dengan sebuah sepatu bening.

Di depan sana seluruh orang mulai rebut, ada yang menangis tak rela seperti anggota keluarga Hinata dan ada yang melongo heran seperti Kiba. Tenten yang baru datang ke TKP juga hanya bisa menatap aneh kedua manusia yang sedang adu kuat dengan selembar pintu kayu yang lepas dari engselnya.

"I-itu …"

Sasuke memakaikannya dalam diam, "Pas."

"T-tentu saja. Itu kan sepatu yang kupakai."

Sasuke menatap dongkol, aksi romantisnya gagal sudah.

"Dasar!"

Hinata menjerit pelan saat tubuhnya diangkat bak karung beras oleh Sasuke.

"H-hah? Apa-apaan ini?"

Kiba dan Tenten menghela napas. Pangeran/Hinata bersikap layaknya bocah. Bocah yang baru kenal cinta.

"Kalau tidak bisa dengan kata-kata, kau langsung kubawa saja ke istanaku."

"E-eii, aku tidak mau!"

Sialan. Ditolak lagi. Menggertakkan gigi kesal Sasuke menaiki kuda putihnya dengan Hinata di pelukannya, "Aku tidak terima penolakan, Nona."

"Turunkan aku!"

.

.

.

"Jadi ayahmu membawa ibumu dan langsung menikahinya keesokan harinya."

Daichi memandang ayahnya yang duduk tenang tanpa komentar, "Ayah mengerikan."

Tsugumi ikut berkomentar peda dengan cara melemparkan bonekanya ke kaki ayahnya.

Tertohok, Sasuke nyaris menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya akibat aksi anaknya yang berumur sepuluh tahun dan lima tahun.

"Kiba, jangan ceritakan yang aneh-aneh pada mereka."

"I-itu kenyataan kok. Dasar cabul."

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

TAMAT

A/N: Kerja keras. Iya, saya kerja keras banget nyelesaikan ini di saat lagi WB, tapi demi reade sekalian apa sih yang enggak? :'))) Hehe, semoga terhibur ya. Maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan. :)

Mind to RnR?

Your review help me to write more and more. =)))


End file.
